


Amnesia

by nightnday1223



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, F/M, Kinda trash, like super cheesy, my first fic on here woohoo, sad but then its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnday1223/pseuds/nightnday1223
Summary: Was listening to Amnesia by 5sos and felt the need to write a pic about ty and his girlfriend having to break up because he just got traded to the stars, and of course I'm gonna write their eventual reunion.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for the spacing of the text messages, I keep trying to make it consistent but it's just not cooperating :(  
> Also you guys can find this fic on tumblr now, I created a blog called badstoriesaboutgoodpeople, I believe I scheduled the post to go up on the 8th

I get home from work to find Tyler sitting on my couch, which wasn't an uncommon sight. I'd given him a key to my apartment when I'd moved in, and he'd often come over to watch movies after a game, or come help me make dinner when he had nothing better to do. We've been dating for a few years, we got together before his NHL debut. What was uncommon about seeing him sitting there were the tears on his face.  
"Tyler, what's wrong?" I ask, placing my purse on the ground and kicking off my heels before walking over to sit next to him on the couch. He didn't respond, he merely buried his face in my neck and continued crying.  
"Ty, hun, tell me what has you so upset."  
"I'm leaving."  
"What do you mean you're leaving Ty, what's going on?"  
"I got traded Y/N, I'm moving to Dallas."  
I sit there stunned, not knowing how to respond. I feel my eyes water at the thought of being without him, but I know I can't let myself be upset right now, Ty needs me to be strong. I feel his arms squeeze me tighter, and I'm forced back to reality.  
"What are we gonna do Y/N, you just got a promotion, you can't leave."  
"We can try to make it work Ty..... we can Skype every night?" I offer, knowing this isn't a solution, but not wanting to think about the reality of what will likely end up happening to our relationship.  
"Y/N..... you know how busy I'll be, there's no way we would be able to make that work," Ty said while sniffling.  
"I know, I just can't imagine being without you Ty. I'm happy for you though, maybe a fresh start will be good for you. You're a great player, Dallas is lucky to have you."  
We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, fearing what would happen once we let go.

Three Years Later  
I'm driving home from work one day, and I pass the restaurant Tyler and I used to frequent after he'd won a game, remembering the nights we spent there together with the rest of his team celebrating.

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted

I think back to the last time I kissed Tyler, in the airport before his flight to Dallas. He tasted like his favourite peppermint gum, and his lips felt soft and familiar against mine. We had agreed to break up before he left and he got a girlfriend shortly after his arrival, so the few times I'd been able to make it to Dallas to visit him, I wasn't able to kiss him, and it's something I miss dearly.

Even though your friends tell me you're doing fine, are you somewhere feeling lonely when though she's right beside you?

I had made friends with some of Tyler's teammates the few times I'd travelled to Dallas, and I made a point to text Jaime regularly to make sure Tyler was doing alright. I still talk to Ty, but knowing him he won't tell me if anything is wrong. I still wonder if he's hiding something but I have to tell myself there's nothing else I can do.

If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all

I haven't been able to find a date since Tyler left, knowing nobody would be able to fill the void that Ty left. It wouldn't be fair to date someone when I'm still pining after my first love who now lives almost 2,000 miles away. I tried dating apps and even blind dates set up by my friends, but they all fell short compared to what I'd had with Ty. I still wonder how he managed to find someone just months after moving to Dallas, how he was able to get over the years we had together so quickly.

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you.

The first few months of sleeping alone had been torture. I'd become so used to falling asleep next to him that I found it impossible to sleep without him. No amount of pillows could replicate the feeling of him next to me, snoring quietly and occasionally mumbling in his sleep. I would often lay awake at night wondering what my life would be like if i fought harder to keep him with me. I think about what would've happened if I'd quit my job and moved to Dallas with him. Truthfully I still do think about it, when I can't sleep or when I sit alone at my desk at work eating lunch.

October  
One day my boss calls me into his office, with a proposal. He tells me they're planning on opening a new location in the south, and that they'd love to have me there working for them. I swear I misheard him because it sounds like he just said it will be in Dallas. I immediately take the offer, willing to take any opportunity I have to get closer to Tyler after three years without him in my life. I pull out my phone to text Jaime once I return to my desk.

Y/N: hey uh weird question but do u know if ty is single rn?  
J: he's painfully single, he complains about it every chance he gets  
Y/N: on a scale from 1-10 how happy do u think he'd be if he found out I'm moving to dallas for work  
J: probably a 10 tbh, he misses you more than he'd like to admit  
Y/N: I'm planning on surprising him will u help me? make sure he doesn't find out I'm moving!!  
J: will do, look forward to seeing ur stupid face again

I also text Ty, and begin laying the foundation for my surprise.

Y/N: hey ty, i know i said id try to make it to dallas for ur bday but I'm getting really busy at work rn :( my boss says it doesn't look like ill be able to get time off until march. i promise ill come down then, I'm really sorry i won't be there for ur bday  
T:Hey! No worries Y/N, I understand. I look forward to seeing you in march :)

January 28th  
I arrived in Dallas two weeks ago, and avoiding Ty has been pure agony. I met up with Jaime and a few of the other guys for dinner, getting all the updates on their lives and Tyler's. I found out he has three dogs now, and I must say I'm not surprised. Tyler and I were going to adopt a puppy but then he got traded, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he finally got one. I decide to text him to put the finishing touches on my surprise.  
Y/N: hey stranger!! I sent u a bday gift, it should hopefully arrive sometime soon :D  
T: aw thx, you know you didn't have to get me anything  
Y/N: hey, i had to make up for missing ur bday somehow. I hope you like it!  
T: ill love anything you picked out for me :)  
Y/N: oh shut up XD  
I decide his "gift" is going to arrive on the 30th, considering I want to be with him on his birthday, plus I don't know how much longer I can wait to see him. I text Jaime and tell him to make sure Tyler doesn't have any plans that day, and I go buy some balloons. I bought some green and white ones for Dallas, and some yellow and black just for good measure. I squish them in my car and drive back to my apartment buzzing with excitement.

January 30th  
I wake up an hour before my alarm is set, unable to contain my excitement. It's only 8AM, but I decide to text Tyler to let him know his "gift" will be arriving soon.  
Y/N:hey ty, just checked the tracking and it says ur gift should arrive this afternoon  
T:ooooh any hints?  
Y/N:no!! be paaaaaaatient  
T: but that's no fun :(  
I smile as I set my phone down and begin to get ready. As 1PM rolls around I can hardly contain my excitement anymore. I still feel a slight bit of anxiety, worrying Tyler won't be as happy to see me as I'm hoping he'll be. I hear my phone buzz, and see a text from Jaime.  
J: hurry up and go take back your bf, if i have to hear him bitch about being lonely one more time i s2g ill scoop my own brain out w a spoon  
Y/N:stop being so dramatic I'm just about to leave  
I gather the balloons and the gift bag containing some snacks from back home in Boston, a card from all his friends, and a nice watch I'd picked out for him. I glance at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath as I walked out the door of my apartment.  
I soon find myself in his driveway, and I can barely contain myself as I get the balloons out. I slowly walk up to the door, unable to believe what I'm about to do. I knock loudly, and I hear a dog begin to bark.  
I hear a familiar voice shout, "Gerry! Be quiet! It's just the mailman for god's sake," and hear footsteps approaching.  
I feel a huge smile form on my face as Tyler opens the door and is greeted with a face all of balloons.  
"Surprise!" I yell, feeling what I assume is Gerry jumping all over me.  
".......Y/N? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get time off?" Tyler said in disbelief, and I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders and squeeze me tight.  
"That may have been a lie...." I say sheepishly, handing him the balloons and gift bag. He looks so much different than the scrawny boy that left Boston, now sporting a full beard and tattooed arms. I take a moment to savour being around him again, before he ushers me inside.  
"So how are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever?" I ask, sitting down on a large couch in his well decorated family room.  
"You literally texted me this morning," he replies, sitting beside me while the other two dogs attempt to climb over him to come say hi.  
"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean. We haven't had a proper conversation since before the season started."  
"Things have been great. I love it here, the weather is so much better than Boston. The guys here are awesome, the chemistry we have as a team is amazing. I still miss home though, those guys will always be my family. I miss you too, you know. I tried to replace you but I just couldn't. Hell, I bought three dogs and even that didn't work. You're clearly pretty special Y/N, if even three cute labs can't replace you," said Tyler, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It hit me then that I have to tell him I'm not leaving, that we can finally be together again.  
"Hey, you gotta open your present, I traveled a long way to deliver it personally," I joke, handing him the gift bag. I watch his eyes light up as he sees the snacks, and a large smile form when he reads what his former teammates wrote for him. I tell him I can return the watch if he doesn't like it, but he insists he loves it. We lay on the couch for a bit, and I can tell he wants to get closer to me but won't.  
After a while he asks, "Hey Y/N, how long are you in town for?"  
"Well I was gonna wait to give you the last bit of your surprise but since you asked I guess I can tell you. I moved here, Ty. I've been here for two weeks. The company is opening a location here and they wanted me to come work here. Once they told me it was in Dallas I couldn't resist."  
I watch a look of realization develop on his face, and the next thing I knew his lips were against mine. They were just as soft as I remembered them, and he still tasted like peppermint. Without saying a word I felt him pick me up.  
"Tyler what are you doing?!" I shriek as he begins walking somewhere.  
"Making up for the three years I spent without you," he explains as he carried me down the hall towards his bedroom.


End file.
